1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dust collection in woodworking equipment and more particularly to dust collection from a contractor's table saw.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Contractor's table saws typically support the table on a three-sided sheet metal cabinet. The cabinet is usually open at the back and bottom and bolts to a stand at its lower edge. The electric drive motor is mounted to the back of the saw with a motor bracket and covered drive belt extending through the open rear of the cabinet. The motor is suspended in such a way that the weight of the motor maintains tension on the drive belt.
In a table saw, the circular saw blade is mounted to an arbor that is supported for rotation by an arbor bracket. The arbor bracket pivots, permitting the arbor and blade to be raised and lowered relative to the table of the saw. The arbor is also able to pivot on an axis to provide angled cuts. In a typical contractor's table saw, the arbor bracket is mounted to the front trunnion. A pair of connecting rods couples the front trunnion to a rear trunnion such that the front and rear trunnions, along with the supported arbor bracket and blade pivot as one. Further, the motor assembly is mounted to the rear trunnion and pivots with the front trunnion, rear trunnion, connecting rods, arbor and blade. Pivoting the motor with the other moving components of the table saw maintains a simple relationship between the drive motor pulley and the driven pulley on the arbor. The suspended arrangement of the drive motor maintains a substantially constant tension on the drive belt regardless of the elevation of the arbor and blade.
The open rear and bottom of the cabinet in a contractor's table saw allows sawdust to scatter widely. Some contractor's table saws are provided with a dust collection tray. The typical dust collection tray covers the open bottom of the cabinet. The tray is provided with a nozzle for connection to the hose of a dust collector. A major drawback of this arrangement is that the rear of the cabinet remains open, resulting in poor dust containment. Dust spews through the back of the saw. Assuming a collection tray is mounted, the open back also substantially reduces the suction efficiency of dust collection equipment. Closing the rear of the cabinet is problematic since the drive motor bracket and belt drive protrude out the open rear of the cabinet and are required to move relative to the cabinet during blade pivoting.
There is a need in the art for a cost-efficient and effective dust collection device for a contractor's table saw.